Sparkling Ferret
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: "I am not scared of sparkling or ferrets!"  For those who wanted another story in the universe of "The Princess and the Ferret" and "Good Morning Voldemort" here it is! For those who haven't read the other ones, this one will make more sense if you do.


**A/N: Since so many people loved the first two, here's another one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Is that clear enough for you? I also don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>Lily was reading the book again.<p>

Harry still didn't know what the book was called, because Lily always hid the cover of it whenever there was someone in the room, as if she were ahsamed of reading it.

"What _are_ you reading, Lily?" Harry asked his thirteen year-old daughter.

Lily bit her lip before asking "Promise you won't go completely mad?"

Harry nodded, wondering what in the name of Voldemort's missing nose his daughter could be reading that she thought he would be angry about.

Lily bookmarked her page before closing the book and holding it out to her father. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a picture of two hands holding an apple and the title along with the author's name.

"Twilight?" Harry questionly read the title aloud. "What's it about?"

Lily gave out a dreamy sigh. "Romance and vampires."

Now Harry was really confused.

"Romance and vampires?" he repeated.

"Oh, but not like the vampires we know," Lily rushed to explain. "These vampires sparkle in the sun. Isn't that interesting?"

"Who introduced you to these books, anyway?"

"Lucinda," Lily told him.

"Ah." That explained everything.

That is also when Harry got an idea.

"You know how vampires are extremely pale?" he asked his daughter.

She nodded, totally captivated by what her father had to say.

Harry looked around as if he were making sure there was no one else in the room before whispering "Your Uncle Draco is also extremely pale, have you noticed?"

Lily saw where her father was going with this. "He can sparkle in the sun too?"

Harry nodded. "He's been guarding that secret for years."

"Why?"

"He didn't want anyone to know," Harry said shrugging. "I don't think Scorpius even knows. Maybe you should ask Draco about it the next time we're over there," Harry suggested.

Lily nodded excitedly and then ran up to her bedroom. No doubt calling Lucinda and telling her of the latest development.

Harry just chuckled to himself and began counting down the days until Sunday.

* * *

><p>"It seems a bit far fetched though, doesn't it?" Scorpius asked.<p>

Lily and Lucinda shrugged.

"We live in a world of wizards and witches," Lily reminded him. "How far fetched can it be?"

Scropius nodded, acknowledging her point. "Still... I'm fairly certain my father would tell me if he could sparkle."

James and Albus had overheard the last sentence and were instantly intrigued.

"Your father can sparkle?" they both asked Scorpius.

"That's what your father seems to think," he told them.

"Are you going to help us find out, or not?" Lucinda asked the three boys.

"Let's go," they said with no hesitation.

* * *

><p>Draco was just coming down the hall to reach the stairs when he heard the whispering voices of plotting teenagers.<p>

"First we have to see if he'll avoid it," he heard Lily Potter whisper.

"It all still sounds a bit mad to me," Draco heard his son comment.

"The world's mad," James Potter exclaimed fairly loudly, causing the others to shush him.

"Let's just try it and see what happens," Lucinda Weasley suggested.

Draco decided to make his way down the stairs and maybe see what the little demons were up to.

"Do I even want to know what you're all whispering about down here?" he asked them.

Albus shrugged, seemingly inoccent looking. But Draco knew that no child of Harry Potter was innocent. They were always guilty for something.

"We're just about the go outside, actually," James announced. "Care to join us?"

Draco was puzzled by the odd request. So puzzled in fact that he didn't see Harry smirking up on the next landing.

"No thanks... I've got, um... work to do!"

And with that, Draco stalked off.

Once he was out of earshot, Lucinda turned to Scorpius and said "Ha! There's proof!"

"It's not proof!" Scorpius objected. "Maybe he actually did have work to do!"

"Then why was he so creeped out about the idea of going outside?" Lily asked superiorly.

"I'm going to have to take Scorpius's side on this one," Albus said. "Dear old Uncle Draco was probably confused because we never invite him anywhere."

"Because he's an adult," James said.

"Exactly," Scorpius said, building on Albus's point. "How do you think your father would react if we had invited _him_ outside?"

"I would've been delighted," Harry told them from the landing above them.

"Well," Albus observed, "there goes our argument, Scorp."

Scorpius nodded in agreement before asking Harry "Does my father really sparkle?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're just scared that it will turn out that he does and that it means that you would too."

"Just like with the whole ferret thing," Lucinda added.

"No!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I'm not scared of sparkling or ferrets," he told them with his arms crossed defiantly.

"Then you're going to help us prove that your father does sparkle in the sun like Edward does," Lily and Lucinda told him in perfect sync.

"Who's Edward?" James asked, totally confused.

"Long story," Lily said.

"Now come on," Lucinda said with great enthusiasim. "Let's go convince Scorp's mother to have lunch outside."

Scorpius threw his arms up in defeat and followed the rest of them to the kitchen.

None of them heard Harry trying to contain fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>So, when lunchtime came around, they were all outside waiting for the one and only Draco Malfoy to come out of the large Manor. Once he finally did, Albus and Scorpius walked over and grabbed onto his arms and started dragging him out of the shade of the building.<p>

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Draco exclaimed.

"Proving the girls and James wrong," Albus said as if it were perfectly obvious.

"Just go with it, dad," Scorpius said.

"Go with what? What is going on!"

Harry was having an incredibly hard time not laughing until he couldn't breathe.

The two boys finally got Draco out in the sun and all of the teenagers stared at him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Albus and Scorpius both smirked and turned to the others.

"Hate to say we told you so," Albus began.

"But," Scorpius added.

"We told you so," they finished in unison.

"Would someone please explain what in the name my Aunt Bella's deranged goldfish is going on?"

Silence.

"Bellatrix had a deranged goldfish?" Ginny asked.

Draco sighed. "Long story, I'll tell you later. Now, would someone please tell me what you all are talking about? And why is Potter _giggling_?"

Harry was, in fact, giggling over in his chair. Hermione shrugged, just as clueless as everyone (besides Harry) as to what their children were doing.

Lily pouted. "Dad said that you sparkled in the sun like Edward Cullen."

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender lost it right away. Ron actually managed to control himself for about ten seconds, and Harry was already lost to the world. Draco was fuming and shooting dagger eyes at Harry. Draco then turned to Ron.

"How many years would I be in Azkaban if I murdered him now?"

Ron, though still chuckling, managed to answer with "It's still murdering a war hero, except this time in front of teenagers. Still for life or the Kiss."

"What if I seriously maim him?"

Ron considered the thought for a moment. "About fifty years, or so."

Draco shrugged. "I can live with that." He then turned on Harry who now made his escape, but not before Draco saw where he was going.

"HARRY POTTER! I AM GOING TO DO THINGS TO YOU THAT VOLDEMORT ONLY WISHED HE COULD DO! AND YES, THAT MEANS SOMETHING MUCH WORSE THAN FLINGING YOU OUT OF THE SIXTH STORY WINDOW!" could be heard all around the inside and outside of the house.

After a few more minutes of such threats, Harry came running back outside.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted. "How could you do that?"

"I'll explain later," he told her. "Right now I've got an angry dragon on my tail-"

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Bye!" Harry exclaimed before running off.

Lucius Malfoy had the misfortune of apperating onto the property. The first thing he saw was Draco running wildly passed him. Lucius then turned to Scorpius and said:

"Your father didn't have sugar again, did he?"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist adding Lucius in at the end. I hope all of those readers out there who wanted another one are satisfied.<strong>

**Review please? :)**


End file.
